Sakura Pretends
by Tenshi no Haru-Kaze
Summary: Sakura had always been good at pretending. She pretends, even though she knows it isn't so. She pretends she can't see Sasuke and Naruto's relationship for what it really is. SasuNaru.
1. Sakura Pretends

Disclaimer: No, unfortunately (VERY unfortunately….) I do not own Naruto. If I did, Sakura would not exist (or maybe die) and Sasuke and Naruto would be deathly in love with each other. Meh…you can always dream can't you?

I don't usually write things about Sakura, hell, I don't even like her. Generally, I tend to forget she's even there, and pretend she was never part of the series. But then, I started thinking about things from her point of view. And decided: "Hey! That would make a great fanfic!" so then came the idea of why Sakura is the way she is…and that turned into her pretending to be someone she's not…and then it all just snowballed from there.

Sincerely, I hope you enjoy this short one-shot, I couldn't wait to write this.

Oh yes, it's SasuNaru just so you know

-----------------------------------

Sakura had always been good at pretending. When she was younger, she would pretend that she was the most beautiful girl in Konoha, or at least in the ninja academy. She, like every other girl, could pretend that Sasuke would stare at her. Even though she sat in front of him and he was probably watching the teachers lectures. Sakura could still pretend.

Now, she continues to pretend. Sakura pretends that Sasuke likes her, that he's just shy about admitting his feelings. She knows that's a lie. She knows that Sasuke is not shy, and that he wouldn't hesitate to confess to the one he likes. That person isn't her. She's just a teammate, and at best, a friend.

Sakura pretends that Sasuke and Naruto are_ just _best friends, that's the only reason they spend countless hours hanging out together, not training. Sakura pretends that Naruto moved into the Uchiha mansion because he had been kicked out of his apartment. That Sasuke only agreed to let him stay there because they're best friends.

She pretends that Kakashi lets her train alone because she's superior and doesn't need help training. She pretends that Sasuke and Naruto train together because they're behind and need help catching up to her.

She pretends she doesn't know this isn't true. She's not blind, just ignorant. They're much more powerful, leaving her behind in the dust; They train together because they want to surpass each other. She's too weak.

Sakura pretends that Sasuke is only there to catch Naruto all the time because Naruto is clumsy and he just happens to be there. But when she falls, no one is there to catach her. Sasuke is always there for Naruto. Always there to catch him, always there to save him: like a knight in shining armor.

Sakura tripped on, on purpose, to see what Sasuke would do if it was her. Nothing. _Nothing_ is exactly what happened. She was totally ignored. Sasuke remained stony-faced and emotionless.

When Sasuke calls Naruto "dobe" or "idiot" and other names, she pretends those words are said with malice and hate. She pretends that when they verbally fight, they're really mad and irritated with each other. That's wrong too. In the underlying mockery, there's affection. Sasuke doesn't call anyone else names. They've become special nicknames, nicknames only they can call _only_ each other.

Sakura pretends that they hate each other. That Sasuke despises that annoying blonde, and Naruto wants Sasuke to drop dead. That's one of the biggest lies she's ever told herself; and she knows it. Naruto loves Sasuke, and Sasuke couldn't live without Naruto. They would die for each other even. She doubted either would do that for her.

Sakura keeps on pretending because it's simpler that way. She doesn't have to accept them. If she's ignorant, she could make her world perfect, she could make life the way she wanted it to be. A puppet master in control of her own fantasy world.

Acknowledging and admitting these truths have become painful for her. If she does that, she would have to face her fears and conflicting emotions. She would see that the world isn't as she thought, and her life isn't perfect.

Sakura pretends so that she won't get hurt.

Sakura pretends.

---------

Then again, sorry for anybody who's a Sakura fan. Don't hold it against me…please? I did the best I could to portray her in a positive light…to give a reason behind her actions.

Hey…has anybody noticed? That after the first few episodes of Naruto…there's no more inner Sakura!! (Everyone…this is your cue to gasp.)

Chocolate chip cookies for my reviewers!


	2. Sasuke Ignores

WOOPIE!! I finally got off my ass and wrote chapter two of this collection!! I never actually planned for this story to become more than one chapter long; (my baby is growing!!) But it's all thanks to sonic-stage! Everyone give her a cookie!! Without the motivation and ideas, I couldn't have done it!

Look forward to more stories!!

This chapter is from Sasuke's point of view, it's all sonic-stage's idea guys!! Give her a loud cheer, and uh… read her stories?

Updates from this point on are going to be slow, far, and few between. I've got exams coming up, and they're going to be tough because I'm in AP (shush! I'm a nerd!)

This one was… tricky to write. I have a hard time getting into Sasuke's head… I hope it sounds fine. Enjoy!

SasuNaru.

* * *

Sasuke had always been good at ignoring. In his family, that had been the easiest way to keep sane. The easiest way to keep his temper in check. There must have been some sort of virus that ran through the Uchiha household that made them particularly good at ignoring.

The Uchiha senior had no trouble ignoring Sasuke, and Itachi had no qualms about ignoring the needs of others and engaging in his bloody rampage. His mother turned a blind eye to matters concerning the family, and Sasuke had no problems forgetting…_ignoring_…his father's cold shoulder.

Sasuke could ignore those long, stony silences, and those reproachful looks directed only at him. The frequent, hushed whispers in their bedroom after dark. _Failure. Doomed. Nothing like his brother. _ The words stung, but he ignored them.

Later, Sasuke learned that he could easily ignore the villager's simple rumors and pity regarding him. Sometimes, what they said they were true. Sometimes, they weren't. Either way, he realized that by ignoring them, by not confirming their assumptions, he was left alone. A state he much preferred.

It was empowering. To know things, yet not let others realize your knowledge. He had control, manipulating the actions of others was so much easier when they had no idea how much information you contained about them.

Sasuke was constantly ignoring girls.

He heard their quiet conversations. Their shy, stolen, glances at his direction, and soft, rosy, blushes that covered their cheeks even if he only looked in their general direction. He ignored them all.

It was so easy; just simply plastering a neutral face saved himself so much trouble. Most people were driven away…_scared_ of him. Less work for Sasuke.

Sasuke could obliviously ignore Sakura's shy affections for him, and even the bolder displays. He told himself that she only wanted him for his looks; nothing else could possibly be appealing to a proper girl like her. He knows though, knows that she is totally smitten with him.

He gave her a helping hand once when she fell, and Sakura practically fainted at the prospect. Sasuke merely thought that was what a proper Shinobi should do: help his teammate. She seemed to take it as something else. From then on, Sasuke learned to strictly control his behavior around her. He wanted to make sure she wasn't getting the wrong ideas.

And he goes on pretending that nothing is wrong, that it is all right.

Sasuke ignores the loud, blaring, sirens going off in his head that act as warning signals. He keeps telling himself, deluding himself into believing that his relationship with the blonde-haired Shinobi is fine, that it's just so _right_. He convinces himself that no one's getting hurt because of their relationship. After all, it's a secret right? What they don't know can't hurt them.

So he continues, continues to love the blonde with everything he has, pretending to not see other's onslaught of pain because of his simple decision.

He knows this is a lie.

Sakura is deeply in love with him. Every moment that he is with Naruto is another step farther away from _her_. Another step farther from her grasp. Another step closer to shattering her heart into a million fragile pieces.

Hinata would also be devastated, if she ever discovered Naruto's secret affections for _him_. He can already see the longing in her eyes as she shyly gazes at Naruto's sunny locks and smiling face. To rid her of her sunshine would be cruel and devastating.

Yet, Sasuke pretends he can see none of this. This guilty burden that a single decision, has the happiness of so many lives riding on it. But what about his own happiness?

Sasuke pretends so he can hide. Hide away from the hurricane of emotions that tear him apart with every guilty step he takes.

Sasuke ignores; so that it can all go away.

Sasuke ignores.

* * *

Yay!! This chapter was slightly longer than Sakura's, and I had a lot of things going through my mind, but I wasn't sure how to word them, especially with Sasuke's moody character and all that. I guess I need a lot more practice writing… (sweatdrops)

Oh, and yes, the other chapters and short stories in this collection are all going to be somewhat related, and they're all going to refer to Sakura in view of Sasuke and Naruto's relationship. No alternate storylines, just different thoughts on one situation.

I've got my ideas for the next few chapters, and they will be as follow:

Naruto Worries

Lee Admires

Hinata Sees

If you have any suggestions for others, I will be glad to take them into consideration. Thank you!


	3. Naruto Worries

Okay!! Finally everyone, the long-awaited chapter 3 is up!! For anyone who has read _any_ of my other works as well, you will notice that this will (sadly) make my longest story at three chapters! Yeah!! (Stop laughing…)

Here it is…another chapter of this story. This one follows the usual format…third person…etc… depressing…moody…wow this is scary! I should write a cheery one later, you guys are probably sad of all this angst and pain too.

* * *

Naruto POV

Naruto had always been good at worrying. Well, not that it was particularly _difficult_ to be good at worrying, it just seemed as though he spent more of his life worrying than others seemed to. Behind his carefree happy-go-lucky behavior, was a worry-wart.

For one who had lived the life he had, there was always plenty to worry about. He had been worrying for a long time, after all, living and fending for yourself is difficult. There were always thoughts that plagued him every day. Where would he sleep tonight? Would the shop owner give him food today? Would the villagers throw stones at him again, what do they whisper behind his back in those low, hushed voices?

_Monster. Menace. Hated. Killer. Murderer. The Demon Child._

They thought they could hide it, but he heard them all, heard those hateful words. Yet, Naruto still worried about these spiteful people who condemned him. He would wonder: Why was his pregnant neighbor crying, did she get in a fight with her parents? Did the crippled old lady across the street miss her husband who had just died shortly? The pain in their faces hurt him too.

Then there were happy things to worry about, joyful moments in his precious life that he always looked forward to. Would Iruka treat him to Ramen tonight? Hopefully, because he hadn't eaten all day and was extremely hungry. Would the other lonely boy he had seen be by the docks again? Would they be friends? Would he bicker with Tsunade again? Would Kakashi teach them a new _jutsu_? Would they start a dangerous, A-Class mission?

The thoughts, questions, _worries_, were endless.

Then he met Sasuke, and a million new sensations he never knew flooded his mind like a wild tsunami, rushing and engulfing his whole being. Hate…rivalry…drive to succeed…power…knowledge…friendship…companionship…happiness…and l_ove._

Sure, he still had worries, but they were changing, and slowly fading away. They were changing and reshaping themselves.

Naruto used to worry about whether Sakura would agree to date or return his feelings of affections towards her. He used to worry about whether she found his worthy of her praise or not.

Instead of worrying about her, he started becoming worried for her.

Why was she crying, did he or Sasuke do anything to be the cause of her tears? He asked her what was wrong once, and she just smiled, her brave, soggy, smile, and punched him in a friendly manner on the shoulders. She simply whispered "baka" quietly. He let the subject drop, but internally, he was still wary. That smile he had seen had not reached her eyes, eyes that showed she was clearly in pain.

He worried that people would find out about Sasuke and their relationship, worried that _she_ would find out about them.

He worried about her well-being. She is like an adopted brother to him. He has known her long enough to know her nature, her internal conflicts. Sakura may put up a brave front, but inside, he knew she was as beautiful and fragile as a crystal. Eventually, that crystal would break, and when it came down to it, Naruto would be catalyst.

For stealing Sasuke.

Naruto worries about the dawn of that day, when he shatters her world, for he fears it is closer than anyone can imagine. The day she'll finally fall and break to pieces.

So Naruto worries, because someone has to be there to care about all the world's tiny imperfections and flaws.

Naruto worries.

* * *

So….. this turned out a lot differently than I thought it would. I was expecting Naruto to mainly worry about Sasuke and him being caught by the villagers, and how the villagers would react to all that. Then uh… I kind of got a little too involved in the whole Sakura idea, and thus her role is fairly large in Naruto's mind (at least in this chapter).

The next update will be in two weeks!! Please don't kill me for the long waits, I've got the craziest, most busy lifestyle in the world. I will definitely get chapter four up soon. Look forward to Lee's point of view on things in: Lee admires!


End file.
